The present invention relates to reconstructing and paving roads. More specifically, the present invention is a cold in-place recycling (CIR) method for designing an asphalt emulsion mix and building a road.
Traditionally, when roads are rehabilitated, material is milled and removed. Then, hot mix is brought to the construction site and placed on the milled area. One disadvantage with such a process is that it is time consuming because it requires two operations. In one operation, the road is milled up, and the material is removed. Then, in the second operation, the hot mix asphalt is transported to the site and placed on the milled pavement. Another disadvantage with such a process is that the milled material is often not reused.
More recently, roads that are in fair or poor condition have been replaced or rehabilitated using cold in-place recycling (CIR) of the bituminous material that makes up the road. However, these CIR processes lack thorough designs and thus have consistency problems, such as inconsistency in emulsion content. Many times they do not provide the desired performance. Still further, roads made with conventional CIR processes are unreliable, and many times this leads to raveling, pot holes, rutting, disintegration problems, and cracks.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, a process that provides better road performance while using recycled materials is needed.